THANATOS - S1 Ep1 : Begining of an uprise
by MarcusStockley
Summary: So, continuing on from the intro, Michelle, Jason, and James get a visit from a strange man, and something strange is happening... enjoy!


He awoke on the couch with his scythe on the table in front of him. He slowly got up, yawned, and tried to remember where he was. 'Oh right' He thought to himself. 'That ladies house'. He stood up and walked into the kitchen where Michelle and Jason were sitting at the table reading newspapers and eating Toast. Michelle looked up " Good morning" she said while Jason continued to read the paper ignoring James*. " Sorry about you staying the night. The tow truck wasn't coming until this morning." " Nah, it's fine. It was nice to sleep in a house instead of my car for once" said Jake. " Really?" Michelle questioned. " You don't live anywhere?" " Nah" said Jake.  
" Being Death takes place on the road a lot. Driving to death scenes day after day, it's just best to live in my car." Jason then put the newspaper and looked at James. " And how exactly are you a Thanatos"? "My ancestors were known as the Shinomium immortals. A special clan of Thanatos's passed down from generation to generation. Until it eventually led to me". Jake said opening the fridge and taking a sip of orange juice from the carton. Jason went back to reading his newspaper when suddenly a purple glow started to form in the center of the room. Everyone turned to look at it. " Am I the only one seeing this? I'm not tripping? Am I?" Jake said staring at the glow which has formed a purple sphere. The sphere then grew larger, and started to break into what looked like tree branches. " We have company" Michelle said with a smile on his face. The sphere was huge now and started to take the shape of a door. The purple glow vanished and the door slowly opened. A man who looked like a shadow with glowing white eyes stepped out of the door. He had a glowing yellow sword hooked to his back and human skulls hanging off of his tattered shorts. " Why hello Michelle, it's been a while" he said. James stood there in shock. " Who the hell are you" ? " Dread!" Michelle screamed as she jumped up and hugged him. " You're back"! " Yeah, I'm on vacation" He said. " Ah Jason, long time no see " He raised his arm to shake his hand. " They finally had to take a break from you in the underworld didn't they?" Jason laughed as he shook his hand. Dread turned to James " Ah, a new face. Who are you" ? " James Kitatcho " He replied " Former Thanatos of California. " " Ah, I see. A neutral. " Said Dread examining James closely. " Neutral"? Michelle said confused. " I'm neither good or evil. I work both for the Creator and the demon lord Asmodeus. " Jake answered. " So, how's things been going with you two recently"? Dread asked turning torwards Jason. " Meh, just trying to get by in life. We have had a few encounters with a vampire who goes by the name of Jareth." Jason said. " Vampires? " Dread said with a worried look on his face. " Lilly's been busy hasn't she"? Jason nodded "Who's Lilly" James asked. " Queen of the vampires. Rumors going around she's built up a fortress to protect herself from people ". Dread answered. " Should we be worried"? Michelle asked looking worried. " I don't think so. Vampires aren't the strongest beings in the universe". Dread laughed " They're mostly neutral until they have the need to feed. Prehaps I should speak to Lilly about this Jareth guy. Goodbye everyone ". The sphere returned, created a door, and dread stepped inside and disappeared. A honk could be heard from outside and everyone went to look. A tow truck arrived and hooked James's car to it. James sighed " Well, it was nice meeting you all. " He put on his cloak and pointed to his scythe. It floated off the table and flew into his hand. " Maybe we can see each other some time " He said walking down the steps.  
" Maybe ". Michelle said with a smile. " Doubt it ". Jason replied. He walked over to the tow truck as Michelle and Jason waved him goodbye and went inside.

***

Meanwhile in a rocky valley, Dread spawned through his door and saw Lilly's fortress in the distance. He slowly walked into the fortress with all the vampires staring at him silently. They knew who he was...  
He entered Lilly's chamber seeing her on a throne. She had blonde hair and bright red lips that looked like the color blood. It stood out from her pale white face. She noticed Dread approaching her. " Ah Dreaddy, you're back" she said with a smile. " Cut the crap Lilly. What's this about one of your minions bothering Michelle Johnson? " said Dread with a death stare. " Hmm? Michelle you say? Michelle, Michelle, Michelle... who's Michelle?... Oh! You mean the little tasty lady living with her demon boyfriend? Hrmm, I don't know what you mean." Lilly said with an evil grin. More vampires surrounded them listening to the conversation. " Jareth? The vampire stalking them... " Dread said taking notice of the vampires. " Oh, Jareth. Hmm, he's quite the handful. I'll talk with him, don't you worry " Lilly said staring into Dreads cold dark eyes. " You better, if I see him around Michelle again, this means war. " Dread said staring back at her. Dread then spawned a door and disappeared. Lilly sat in her throne laughing to herself. " Jareth sweetie, you did a good job". "Thanks" a voice comes from the crowd of vampires. A man stepped in front of the crowd. He had black hair and he was wearing a purple sweater vest. His eyes looked cold and he had blood stains on his mouth. "It was my pleasure" he said...

..To be continued...


End file.
